Angels Wings
by FTspring
Summary: In order to save her kingdom she was forced to give up her wings and memories. Now on the Wonder Planet she becomes a thief. She doesn't remember her name or where she's from. But the only thing she took with her when she was about to leave was a pink bracelet. What can she do to get back to her own kingdom not his Moon kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**Spring: Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction. I hope u enjoy it. I don't own Fushigiboshi no Futago Hime.**

* * *

A girl with red hair and torn clothes, around 10 walking down the Moon Kingdom's sidewalks in the village and looks up at the sky the only thing one her mind is "Where am I? Who am I?"

**Three Years Later: Shade's POV.**

"Stop thief!" I heard some yelled. I quickly run to the store, only there I saw a girl dressed in black run away with the store owner running behind her yelling the same thing "Stop thief!"  
I tried to help the store owner, but the thief was too fast for me. "I'm sorry for not catching the thief", I said while trying to catch my breath. After a few seconds I stood back tall.  
"It's alright prince. But this is the fifth time that thief had stole something in my shop."  
"I'm going to the castle to report this to my parents." The castle should be about 2 miles away. I was about to turn at the corner, but then a girl with red hair appeared. I was running to fast and I knocked down the girl"Sorry," I quickly muttered, she looked oddly familiar. I finally got to the castle "mother, mother" I yelled. But only my little baby sister, Milky, answered my call her big blue eyes sparkle with worry and concern.  
"Shade did you hear about the thief that stole something here?"  
"No, but I did hear the about the thief that was at the village. I would have caught her if she wasn't so fast."  
"Wait the thief was a girl?"  
"Yeah. She was wearing black, but not sure what the hair color is. I think I saw..."  
"Red."  
"Yep. Wait how do you know?"  
"The thief had red hair and was also wearing black. I think they're the same person."  
"I think I saw her some where else too. But lets tell mother and father **( Yes, I know Shade doesn't have a dad in the anime but in my story he does)** this maybe they'll know how to catch the thief." We went to the royal hall to our parents. "Mother, father, Milky and I think that the thief that stole the item here and the thief at the store in the village are the same."  
"I understand why she would steal from the castle but why the store from the village it makes no sense," mother said.  
"We think that..." Milky started to say.  
"I remember I saw her now!" I said.  
"Thanks for interrupting me," Milky said glaring at me.  
"Sorry. But I know where I saw her now. I bumped into her at a street corner earlier when I was running to the castle. I was in too much of a rush that I forgot to see who I bumped into." Everyone at the hall gave me glares. "Sorry," I said with a guilty look on my face.  
"Well at least he's honest about it," father said, "tomorrow," he said to the guards, "guard the castle and the village's stores and if the thief try to steal anything make sure she doesn't."  
"Yes sir," the guards all said.  
Father turned to me and Milky,"go to bed you two it's late." So we turned around and went to bed.

**Next Morning: Still Shade's POV.**

I woke up in the morning only guards around my room."Did father told you to do this?" I asked them.  
They all said together, "Yes my prince."  
Wow I thought father must really want to catch this thief. I went to the bathroom and got changed at least father didn't put any guards in there. I went out of the bathroom might as well go to the village to see if I can catch the thief. But when I got there my eyes went big there was about 50 guards at each store. Well at least the stores can't get robbed today and while I'm here I might as well enjoy myself.

**5 Hours Later:**

"Thief catch her!" someone yelled.  
I immediately sat up to see the same girl dodging all the knife attacks. I quickly went behind her and pointed my gun at her back. "Put your hands up." I said. She looked back and saw that I wasn't joking about the gun. She put her hands up and the guards tied them together. We started to walk back to the castle. Now that I see her more closely I can see that her eyes are red and she doesn't look afraid. I'm happy I caught her, but at the same time I feel pain. Why I wonder. Why?

* * *

**Spring: Yes done with 1st Chapter.  
Fine: R&R please!  
Spring: Hey that was my line.  
Fine: ** **Too bad u can't catch me.  
Spring: Why did I make u run so fast!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spring: Hey I'm back for another chapter ;)  
Shade: it took u long so long to write chapter 1  
Spring: yah i know I had to retype the chapter 1 like 5 times because i forgot to save it.  
Fine: Can we just get this show on the road? Spring does not own FNFH**

* * *

**At the Castle: Milky's POV**

I saw Onii-sama and the guards come back to the castle with a girl around 13 with red hair and innocent red eyes looking around as if she never been here before. I'm not if sure if she really is the thief. Her eyes drift from place to place then to her tied together hand, the eyes stood there as if they can rip the ropes into halves. I wanted to see for myself if she really was the thief.

"Hi", I said to the girl. She didn't do anything but looked up, in her eyes I saw pain in her eyes. I still don't think she's the thief. I followed Onii-sama and the guards into the castle. Father and Mother were both in the throne room. I went to Onii-sama,"do you really think she is the thief she looks pretty innocent to me."

"I don't know for sure but she was at the store stealing things," he replied.

"Did you or not steal for the castle as well as the villages store?" father asked her. She didn't look up from her hands, "If you aren't going to answer that question then answer this 'what's your name?"

She still didn't look up but in a small voice she said, "I don't remember." Father sighed.

"How do you not remember your own name?" Onii-sama's voice peeked up, I sighed. "What?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Very well," father said, "if you aren't going to answer those questions we'll just have to find you guilty."

**Shade's POV**

I watched as the guards started to grab her, but then one looked at her bracelet. He must of thought like the rest of us that it was a item that she stole. He was trying to reach for it, but she caught the movement in her eyes. Then all of the sudden her red eye became furious and she started to beat up the guard. Everyone gasped.

"Stop her!" mother and father yelled.

I immediately sprinted into action, but she was too fast. Then I remembered how I stopped her in town. So when she was fighting with two guards I went behind her and pointed my gun on her back, she stopped in a few seconds. Then I notice something on her back there was two long scars. I started leading her to the dungeon and noticed something else the ropes from her hand were gone. Can she have ripped them open? No I said to myself, I quickly tie her hands back together and locked her in the dungeon, then I left.

**Red Hair's POV**

They don't believe me, I thought. I really don't know my own name. I sat down well I might get some rest.

* * *

**Spring: SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SMALL. I have to start doing homework soon plz R&R!**


End file.
